Change of Plans
by CosmicSpaceKid
Summary: Gray just got home from a long day at work and wants nothing more than to rest, but what will happen when he hears a scream from his neighbor across the hall and is asked for assistance? Gray/Natsu AU


Gray sighed as he walked into his apartment. It had been a long day at work and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his evening lounging about his house, maybe even ordering some takeout for dinner. He threw his bag on the couch, sat down and leaned his head back sighing at the feeling of finally sitting down after being on his feet all day. He was just about to turn on his television when he heard a bloodcurdling scream and then a door slam from what sounded like was coming from the other side of his door. Jumping from the sound, he got to his feet and quickly walked towards his door to see if he could find the source of the noise. He opened his door and looked about, eyes landing on his neighbor who lived in the apartment across the hallway leaning against his door breathing heavily

"Are you alright?" Gray asked his neighbor "I heard a scream was that you?"

The pink haired man's eyes flew open and he jumped slightly before relaxing upon realizing it was his neighbor, and then suddenly his eyes lit up like he had a great idea, which unnerved gray a little.

"Yes! im fine, but could you please help me real quick?" he replied looking a little desperate.

Gray thought for a second, he had only ever nodded hello to this man, he didn't even know his name! it might be weird going into his apartment, but he nodded anyway and followed the man into his apartment. When he walked inside, he was greeted with a small apartment about the same size as his, with what looked like was an explosion of stuff everywhere. Honestly he didn't know how this guy could get around this place without dying.

"So… Why do you need my help?" Gray asked second guessing himself on why he followed this man into what could possible be his death.

"Okay this is going to sound really dumb but, there was a HUGE spider on my couch and when i say it was huge i don't mean like sorta huge it was probably the size of my face and i don't think i can get near it enough to kill it, plus it kind of… disappeared.

"Wait a minute, you screamed like you were being murdered and then brought a random guy into your apartment because of a spider?" Gray questioned, not believing the situation he had gotten himself into.

"You're not a random guy, you're my neighbor! plus you'll understand once you see this spider man its HUGE!"

Gray sighed and rubbed his temple, so much for having a relaxing night. "Alright i'll help you out with this "huge" spider, my name's Gray by the way."

"Like the colour? thats cool! my name is Natsu! plus im not lying about this spider you'll see! Alright all we have to do it find it and then you can kill it!" He said with a big smile on his face.

'Wow this guy talks a lot' Gray thought to himself as he started looking around trying to locate the couch.

"How exactly are we going to find this spider when i can barely find your couch?" Gray asked while throwing a pair of pants over his shoulder

"Its right there" natsu replied gesturing to a large pile of what Gray had assumed was just clothes but now realized there was a couch under them "and like i said before this spider is HUGE."

Gray starting making his way towards the couch looking under things as he went when something blue and furry ran out from under a hoodie he had just picked up, making him fall backwards from the unexpected movement.

"What the hell was that!?" he exclaimed looking around trying to find what it was.

"Oh that was my cat! Happy!" Natsu answered disappearing behind a wall for a second and then returning holding a very blue very alarmed looking cat.

"Why is it blue?"

"Well, i was making icing once and i accidentally knocked the blue food colouring off the counter and it landed on his fur, but it looked really cool so i decided to just make him all the way blue!"

"Umm… okay?" That's it, Gray was not only helping a hoarder, but someone who was just all together crazy. I mean, who dyes their cat blue?

They both resumed searched the apartment for about 5 minutes of awkward silence until Natsu decided to talk.

"So Gray, what do you do?"

"Hmm? oh, im a student, and I work at the ice cream shop down the street, how about you?"

"That's cool! I'm training to be a firefighter, my dad's the Fire Marshall and hopefully i'll take his spot one day!" Natsu said excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Nice." Gray replied and then continued searching, the faster he found and killed this damn spider, the faster he could go back home and get some much needed rest.

Silence stretched out for a couple more minutes before Natsu decided try for a conversation again.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Maybe you just talk a lot?" Gray sighed back.

Natsu was about to come up with a retort when his eyes suddenly got very large, and his face lost about two shades of colour.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"The spider… its right behind you on the wall."

Gray quickly turned around to see the largest spider he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Natsu" Gray said quietly.

"Yes Gray?"

"That is not a spider, that is some sort of demon from hell that has decided to grace your apartment with it's presence."

"I told you it was huge!" Natsu exclaimed backing away from the wall "Now quickly kill it!"

"How!? do you have a book or something?"

'I don't think I've ever seen a book big enough to kill that monster!"

"Okay so how do you suppose i kill it?"

"With your shoe?"

"With my shoe."

"Yes?"

Gray sighed again "Natsu i'm not getting spider all over my shoe."

"Then how are you going to kill it? Oh! gross its moving!" Natsu said as the spider moved a little across the wall.

"Do you have a cooking pan?"

"Natsu's face lit up at the suggestion "Yea! let me go find it!" and with that, he bounded away.

Gray turned and looked at the spider, Natsu had been right, this spider was HUGE, honestly Gray didn't even know that spiders got that big where they were. But there it was on Natsu's wall. Gray heard some noises coming from the kitchen and then Natsu came running back into the living room with a large pot

"I got it!" he exclaimed waving the pan over his head.

"Good now give it to me so i can kill the thing!"

Natsu started to hand the pan over to Gray when suddenly the spider decided to jump from the wall successfully landing on the top of Gray's head. Without hesitation Natsu let out a shriek and brought the pot down right on top of Gray's head. And suddenly Gray's world was black.

Gray opened his eyes to a tanned face directly in front of his and jumped a bit.

"Whats going on!?" Gray asked looking around the room trying to remember what happened and wincing a little from the pain in his head. And then Gray's vision was filled with pink

"Oh my god i'm so sorry i hit you i didn't mean to, i just saw the spider on your head and i didn't think! i'm so sorry!" Natsu said with his head buried in grays chest.

Everything from the past twenty minutes came back to Gray and he let out a small groan.

"Its fine ill be fine i just need to take some pain medication" he said while rubbing his sore forehead "I said i'm fine you can get off me now!"

Natsu brought his head up and looked Gray in the eye with a very serious expression on his face "Are you sure you're ok? i hit you pretty hard, you could have a concussion."

"No like i said i really do think i'm fine" Gray said getting up grimacing a bit at the dull pain that shot through his head "You at least got the damn spider right?"

"Natsu grinned a little and rubbed the back of his neck "Yea i got it, i threw it out of the window after i got you to the couch."

"Okay good... well i'm going to head back to my apartment now" Gray said getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Wait! i feel really bad about you know, knocking you out. I feel like i should make it up to you!"

Gray sighed, why wouldn't this guy just let him leave? "No Natsu it's fine really" he said reaching towards the door handle.

"Can i take you to dinner sometime?"

Gray stopped, a little shocked he turned around to see Natsu with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I mean its the least i can do after making you look for a spider through my apartment that looks like it was hit by a tornado, and then hitting you in the head with a cooking pan" Natsu continued.

"I u-um.." Gray stuttered.

"It'll be fun and i really feel like i owe you! I promise it won't turn out like tonight! No pans!"

Gray laughed a little"I guess.. sure, i'm free this weekend? either Saturday or Sunday."

"How about Saturday night, tomorrow, at 7:00?" Natsu said with a big smile.

"Yea I guess, sounds good." Gray replied, still a little unsure. "I guess ill get going back to my place then." he said as he turned around and opened the door to walk across the hallway back to his apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Natsu called from his door.

"Yea see you then!" Gray replied, slipping back inside his apartment.

Gray stood behind his door in a daze for a second, he honestly didn't believe this night could have turned out any stranger than planned. How could a simple planned nights rest gotten him knocked out, and a date? He sighed and walked to his couch flopping down.

'Well' he thought to himself 'might as well get some rest, if this date goes anything like how today went i'm going to have to be ready' and with that thought he got up to get ready for bed and finally have his rest. His mind drifting off to thoughts of his pink haired neighbor.


End file.
